monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Underworld
"I feel the need for a random rant. Do you want me to randomly rant? I like randomly ranting. Wow, we should make this into a Tumblr post." – Sleep deprived Al. Alexis is the eternally 15-year-old daughter of Hades and Persephone. She's is known to be witty, and "kinda annoying". As a classical godling, she has a Greek and Roman side, but shows no difference between them. However, she uses Greek names, but speaks Latin more. Personality The first thing one may or may not know about Al is her energy. It's true, once she's fully awake in the morning, by midday, you will probably get (on average) around fifteen Alexis-styled-rants on life, the universe and everything, with four of those being in fluent Latin. And of course, this energy gets her in trouble. She talks a lot, argues a lot, gets in trouble a lot from her pranks and insane dares. She never lets down a challenge and is quite full of herself. Oh, and carry some duct-tape around with you when you're around her, just in case you need her to shut up. She's bold, brash at times, and quite conceited. However, despite being a tomboy, she's still kinda girly, panicking in dire situations and hiding under blankets instead of confronting her fears. She's very immature – laughing at poop jokes, and making her emotions way too easy to spot out. Al overreacts quite a bit, can change from "YAY mode" to "ohmygodwhy mode" in a split second. She's also a closet nerd, shown from her disapproval when her friend Jessie says something bad about the "Doctor Who" TV show, and Al's constant references to literature. Monster Parent Alexis' parents are Hades and Persephone, King and Queen of the Underworld. Although, technically, they are not monsters, but many godly students do get educated at Monster High. The story they met..... well, Google it. History THIS SHALL BE REWRITTEN! (... if you don't... mind) Portrayals Alexis will be in Monster High: Blame it on the Ghouls, presumably performing with Lina Greene and the Monster Mash. She also appears in Maggie Hydro's fanfictions–Monsteriffic, and They Did The Mash. Al is portrayed as Draco Malfoy in the RP When Dreams Collide. Despite the differences in personality, Al manages to represent a teenager who is questioning about the cult (The Death Eaters) that she has been forced to join. Physical Description Alexis has white hair, pale skin and red eyes. She tends to go for tomboy fashion and is often seen with a grin or a wild smile on her face. The only times when she isn't smiling is when she's bored, talking to someone she hates. Or during 'Challenge 16: A Straight Face', a challenge in one of her YouTube videos were she keeps a straight face for the whole video, minus the introduction. Relationships Family Al lives in the Underworld, of course, and she usually gets to school via following Hermes, or usually Orpheus' pass. Then she skateboards. Like a boss. Hades and Persephone Alexis gets along great with both parents, although she complains about them being overprotective. She is also know as the "household idiot" "the prankster" "please dude stop talking WAIT DON'T HIT ME WITH THE COMPLETE COLLECTION OF SHAKESPEARE". Siblings She has three brothers, the elder one Damon (owned by Sadie Skeletol) and the younger one Thanos (owned by Bones). She had any recently became aware of one called Jason Sunwater by HadesDaughterLina and another sister, Hadelina. She is quite afraid of them, and is has been said "the only time when she freaked out". However, she's glad that AT LEAST, they don't live in the Underworld, and that they have only been alive for the last few centuries. Demeter Her worst enemy, however, is her aunt/grandmother, Demeter. Demeter hates her. This is shown quite a bit, and the events are quite humourous. According to Al, Demeter dropped her in River Styx (long story) and broke her XBox in 2009. Alexis isn't even a gamer. The two have had a grudge for a couple millenium, but there has been signs of it coming to an end. Cousins She hangs out with her cousin, Orion Rivers on MHD's OC on occasion as well as Madison Olympus. Her favourite cousin is Messa Logios, and Dawn Huntress. Dawn also convinced her to join the Hunters. As for godly cousins, well, she kinda has to respect them and not get on their bad side. Friends Her best friends are Daniella Johnson(AKA Danny) and Electra Proton. She's also good friends with Danielle DevilOC and Jason Scorch OC. She hangs out with Jessie LeedsOC on the odd occasion. She also seems to be friends with Raina Taylor and Lina Greene due to being in the same band, Lina Greene and the Monster Mash. She plays the guitar. They met when Al and Raina were throwing water balloons and one accidentally hit Lina. She does have a maid, called Camilla, who has been mentioned a fair few times in RP. Another friend is Willow Grey, and Willow's boyfriend Clemens Ixe, who Alexis introduced to Willow. Willow is Alexis' fellow fangirl, and Clemens got his habit of slipping into Latin from Alexis. Pet Alexis has a three-headed llama named C. Who bites. Hard. C is also an ultimate destruction machine, which she received for one of her birthdays. However, C only destroys lemon cake. Alexis concluded that lemon cakes must be the world. Romance You know how little kids always go "ew" at the mention of love? Yeah. Alexis is the same. She's just immature like that. Frenemies Alexis is frenemies with Nyllian Lykofos Ixe, who is commonly referred to as Nyla Ix. Enemies Alexis is enemies with Victoria VeilOC. Her aunt/grandmother, Demeter, hates her to death. Bad pun. Sorry. Official Facebook Description to be rewritten Clothing Basic Alexis wears a red hoodie jacket with a green stripe around the middle. She also has glow in the dark Converse, a black cloak and blue jeans. Her hair is cut short. Her t-shirt is cyan, with a skull, a tree and a tiny heart. School's Out Her revamped basic can be found on polyvore http://www.polyvore.com/als_new_basic/set?id=49632369 The OC creater would like to state that the old one got boring. Freak to the Beat to be revamped. Trivia *If I had my way, her voice actress would be the singer Lights Poxleitner. *C, her llama, has three heads like Cerberus and it's name is the first letter of Cerberus. *Although she is often protrayed as a obnoxious rebel, her life at home is relatively calm and orderly. *She has a messy room. *Her favourite flower is the narcissus and her favourite fruit is the pomegranate. These are obvious references to the myth of Persephone and Hades *Alexis crashed Ares' motorbike into a tree before. *She speaks Latin more than Greek, for some reason. Quotes *"I mightn't be Hermes, but I'm still pretty fast!" - Skatepark RP *"Alexis, you're pretty unforgettable." - Madison to Alexis *"Building a 5 metre by 5 metre by 5 metre sandcastle..." - Alexis at Gloom Beach. *"There's no escape, you'll already here. It's what you get for Truth or Scare..." - Alexis waiting for Stella to complete a dare. *"You do not, under any circumstances, call me 'lady' without adding an 'Over' in front of it and either 'llamas' 'pie' 'lemon cake' 'pure awesomeness' or 'of the world' after it," Another one of Al's come-backs *"ONE TWO THREE FOUR, I declare a food war!" – Another RP where Al declares a food war. *"This girl is the definition of awesome and epic combined." - Lina Greene describes Alexis. *"Remember the time when I crashed your motorbike into a tree?" – Alexis talking to her cousin Ares. *"Yes, I rule the world. You may pledge your allegiance to me now," – Alexis speaking "normally" *"Look. This is my plan. We kick butt, we take over the world and stay awesome. It's harder than it sounds," – Alexis *"No! The chainsaw must only be used in dire situations!" *"With all this talk about suicide, why can't we just die and end up in Elysium or something? Then try for the Isles of the Blest?" Alexis as Draco Malfoy in When Dreams Collide, complaining about nothing interesting. *"Bam! And then their corpse hit the floor and I should stop describing death scenes... And lemon cakes are better than tarts. And nothing is worse than cereal!" Alexis in When Dreams Collide *"Alright, I'm sorry!" Al protested. "Tarts are made out of pure awesomeness and are better than lemon cake! Tart-stealing people should die! Stealing is cool... Unless it's the Queen's tarts! Happy?" Alexis in When Dreams Collide Gallery electraalexis.jpg|Alexis Underworld with her friend Electra Proton. scan0007.jpeg|Alexis Comic Con. She went as Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. Drawn by Samantha Knapp on MHDs Monstermashposter.png|Alexis with her bandmates. Sc25312052711010.jpg|Something for a contest on dA. http://fav.me/d51b9yk Chibi Al.png|Chibi Al (may cause diabetes) References Category:Original Characters Category:IEatIdiots' OCs Category:Hades Category:Greek Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females Category:Persephone